¿Por qué?
by Leoyn
Summary: Despues de mucho tiempo juntos ambos son separados, y cuando Jessie empieza a pensar que esto es lo peor que lo pudo a ver pasado... descubre que este distanciamiento le ayudará a aclarase...


**¿Por qué?**

_-¿Por qué?..._

_Era lo único que se llegaba a oír en una de las bastas habitaciones del cuartel del equipo Rocket ubicado en la región Kanto…_

_-¿Por qué?..._

_Se oía la voz de una mujer repetir la misma pregunta una y otra vez…_

_-¿Por qué?..._

_Repetía la misma frase…pero en sí era entendible su estado, jamás había pensado que esto pasaría alguna vez, ni tampoco en su larga carrera criminalística hubiera creído que estaría así…aunque si lo pensaba antes, a esto no le hubiera prestado importancia, hasta se hubiera reído de la situación, pero como dicen uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, cuanta razón tiene esta frase…y más cuando uno la vive…_

_La Joven pelirroja se movió de su asiento para dirigirse a la ventana de su habitación que daba al gran jardín que poseía el cuartel. El silencio reinaba el lugar, a cada paso que daba la joven pensaba en lo ocurrido en estas semanas, de como hace tan sólo un tiempo perseguía al prometedor entrenador de Pueblo Paleta para intentar capturar a su famoso Pikachu con la compañía de Meouth y James…_

"_No puede ser que en todos estos años no hayan podido conseguir nada!"_

_Las palabras de su jefe retumbaban en la cabeza de Jessie, sus ojos se empañaban con solo recordarlas…_

"_ineptos, ya colmaron mi paciencia…olvídense de volver a trabajar juntos"_

_Ya enfrente de su ventana se limitó a observar la despejada noche, todos sus recuerdos con sus amigos pasaban por su mente, recuerdos que quedarían allí ya que no los volvería a ver mientras estuviera bajo las órdenes de Giovanni. Llorando en silencio seguía recordando aquel momento donde fue separada de Meouth y de él…ése recuerdo desde lo acontecido es el centro de sus pensamientos e incluso hasta de sus sueños._

_Estar lejos de él era más duro de lo que imaginaba pero no tenían opción. Ahora es cuando más lamentaba no haber podido conseguir ningún Pokemón raro o aunque sea capturar uno… Sabían que era lo mejor aunque les costara separarse, ya que sino los despedirían y con sus cortas y muy malas experiencias laborales, era un hecho que vivirían en la calle…aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien si ése era el precio que debía pagar para permanecer con él, hubiera pensado dos veces antes de decidir esto._

_-¿Por qué?- se volvía a preguntar la pelirroja observando el bello jardín del cuartel con sus ojos aún empañados con lágrimas…aunque su pregunta tenia dos significados ocultos para ella, que a pesar del tiempo aún no se ha podido responder._

_El por qué de la decisión de su jefe en separarlos después de tanto tiempo se servicio a él, a pesar se incompetencia, años de lealtad a él y al equipo Rocket... y el segundo y tal vez más significativo es el por qué de extrañarlo tanto. No podía entenderlo por más que lo pensaba. Estaba seguro que antes de esto si le hubieran propuesto separarse de él aceptaba gustosa…pero ahora…por qué lo echa tanto de menos, por qué extraña su compañía, su toque de humor, sus locuencias, hasta sus peleas por cualquier motivo por más insignificante que fuera…por qué extraña volver a verlo, ver sus ojos aunque sea un vez más, estar a su lado…por qué…_

_Justo en el momento donde todas sus dudas respeto al tema nublaban su mente, frente a sus ojos aparecieron un pareja de Beautifly que volaba felizmente por el Jardín, ambos contentos de tenerse el uno al otro. Por un momento se limitó a observarlos._

"_vaya-pensaba-se ven tan alegres, pareciera que si lo separaran al uno del otro, el otro no seria nada sin su pareja, se sentiría vacío y..._

_La pelirroja se detuvo en seco al pensar eso, sin darse cuenta, se estaba dando un idea del por qué tenia todas estas inquietudes. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios._

_-¿Por qué?-repitió una vez más, sólo que esta vez con una extraña sensación de alegría en su interior. Tan interiorizada estaba en ello que no notó que la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente…-porque lo amo-finalizó limpiándose con un pequeño pañuelo que conservaba, las rebeldes lágrimas que se habían escapado anteriormente._

_-Emm…Jessie-la muchacha apartó la vista de la ventana para observar de donde provenía la voz que la llamaba, miró hacia su puerta y ahí vio a su compañera en el equipo Rocket, era un chica de cabello corto oscuro vestida completamente con el uniforme del equipo negro con una "R" de color rojo que se remarcaba en su pecho._

_-¿Si?-le respondió con ánimo a su nueva compañera._

_-El jefe ya nos asignó nuestra nueva misión, debemos partir a Jotho mañana a la mañana, así que vete preparando-le decía su compañera a lo que Jessie asintió demostrando que estaba de acuerdo-bien, descansa nos vemos mañana-la saludó enérgicamente su compañera para después retirarse dejando a la pelirroja sola en su habitación._

_No sabía bien por qué, pero luego de aclarar sus sentimientos ya no estaba tan melancólica, y la idea de ir a Jotho le parecía estupenda. Tampoco sabia si volvería a verlo, y que pensaría él acerca de sus sentimientos por eso esperaba encontrarlo y expresarle todo, y aunque él no los compartiera ella sentía que lo seguiría queriendo… ¿por qué?_

_-Porque lo amo-fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a preparar sus cosas para lo que seria su nuevo viaje a la región Jotho._

_**Fin**_


End file.
